Changed Relationship
by HotXbun
Summary: Sequel to Changed Feelings. Nick and Judy are now together, but how will society feel about a predator and prey relationship?
1. Chapter 1 New Couple

HotXbun: Welcome to day nine of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Zootropolis!

After over a year, the long awaited multi chapter sequel to Changed Feelings is here! So enough chit chat! Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis. Disney does.

Chapter 1 New Couple

Judy's POV

"_Judy. I know we've only been on one date, but...will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes Nick. I would love to be your girlfriend."_

I woke up and smiled at my memory.

I was now Nick Wilde's girlfriend! How amazing was that?!

Half an hour later I was just about ready to go when I got a knock on my door.

I opened it up and saw Nick.

"Good morning beautiful girlfriend of mine", he greeted.

"Good morning handsome boyfriend of mine", I greeted before closing and locking my door. "Ready to go?"

Ten Minutes Later

Nick and I waked into the ZPD. And as soon as we did...all eyes were on us.

"Why is everybody staring at us", I asked.

"I did just declare my love for you on the radio", Nick reminded me.

"Good point", I said before Clawhauser walked up to us.

"Well isn't it the happy couple", he said. "How did the date go?"

"It was great", I replied. "And Nick said you helped him with it. Thank you so much Clawhauser!"

"Anything for my OTP", Clawhauser said.

"OTP", Nick asked in confusion.

"One true paring", Clawhauser replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "None shippers."

That Night

Nick's POV

I was lazily watching tv in my apartment when my phone went off.

I turned off the tv and looked at the caller ID to see that it was my mom calling.

I accepted the call and held my phone to my ear.

"Hey mom", I greeted. "What's..."

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!"

Uh oh. She used my full name. That means I am in big trouble.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU AND JUDY WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"

Yep. Big trouble.

"Mom", I started. "Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOUNG FOX", my mom commanded. "I AM YOUR MOTHER! I DESERVE TO KNOW THESE KIND OF THINGS!"

"You're right", I said. "I'm sorry mom."

"I'll accept your apology."

Yay!

"If you bring Judy over for dinner."

Boo!

"Mom", I started. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"WHY NOT?!"

"It's just that Judy and I just started dating yesterday", I revealed. "Don't you think it's a bit to soon?"

"Nonsense", my mother stated. "Sooner is always better than later. Besides, I want to show Judy in person that your father and I support your relationship."

"Wait", I said in shock. "Seriously? You don't mind that she's a rabbit?"

"Since when has your father and I ever cared about those kinds of things?"

With that...I smiled.

"Okay", I said. "I'll invite her."

HotXbun: Only one chapter in and things are already getting interesting.

Challenge: Tell me how you think it will go with Nick's parents.

My Answer: Not telling!


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Parents Part 1

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly NINE MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Guest: Lo siento. No entiendo lo que estas diciendo.

Guest: Sorry, but I don't understand what you are saying.

Guest: Puedes decir eso otra vez.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootropolis. Disney does.

Chapter 2 Meet the Parents Part 1

The Next Day

I knocked on Judy's door and she answered.

"Good morning beautiful girlfriend of mine", I greeted.

"Are you going to say that every morning", Judy asked.

"But you are beautiful", I pointed out. "And my girlfriend, and I'm happy about that."

"You're too sweet", Judy stated before locking her door and kissing me on the cheek. "Shall we?"

"We shall", I replied.

Then Judy and I started walking to work.

"By the way", I started. "My mom wants to meet you."

This stopped Judy dead in her tracks.

"Your...your mom", she asked in shock.

"Yep", I replied. "But don't worry. Her and my dad are totally cool with our relationship."

"They are", Judy asked in shock. "It doesn't bother them that I'm a bunny?"

"Not at all", I replied.

"Well", Judy started. "If that's the case, then I would love to meet them!"

"Great", I stated. "Because they actually invited us over for dinner tonight."

"Tonight", Judy asked in shock. "That's was fast. I mean...we just started dating literally a couple of days ago."

"My mom's just excited", I revealed. "You're my first serious girlfriend."

"I am", Judy asked in shock.

"You are", I replied. "What about you?"

"What about me", Judy asked.

"Any exes I need to worry about", I asked.

"You don't have to worry about any exes", Judy revealed. "Because I don't have any."

"Wait", I said in shock. "You don't?"

"I promised myself that I wouldn't date until I made it as a police officer", Judy replied.

"Well then", I started. "I got to you in the 'nick' of time."

"Oh my goat", Judy said. "That was so bad."

"You know you love me", I stated.

"Do I", Judy asked herself jokingly. "Yes. Yes I do."

That Night

I knocked on Judy's door and she answered.

She was wearing the same dress she wore on our date just without the jacket and the necklace I gave her.

I was wearing a light green, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up and light brown dress pants.

"Isn't that the dress you wore on our date", I asked.

"I don't have that many dresses okay", Judy said in defence.

"I figured as much", I revealed. "It's okay. You look beautiful in anything you wear."

"How many times are you going to call me beautiful", Judy asked.

"As many times as I can", I replied before kissing Judy's forehead. "Cause it's true. Now, are you ready to meet my folks?"

"Not really", Judy replied. "I'm actually really nervous."

"You'll be fine", I replied. "My parents are going to love you."

"You really think so", Judy asked.

"Who wouldn't love you", I asked.

"All the guys we throw in jail", Judy pointed out.

"They're criminals", I pointed out. "They don't count."


End file.
